Where do we go from here?
by Sanderuhh
Summary: Both in the closet, professional wrestlers and secret lovers Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns have successfully kept their relationship a secret from everyone...until a huge WWE fan, Seth Rollins, catches them share a kiss after a live show. Will he keep their secret? Ambrolleigns. Partially AU.
1. Chapter 1

They both had private locker rooms in every arena. Dean and Roman were lucky that no one in the company questioned why. Everyone in the WWE pretty much did their own thing when it came to their private lives. For two men who were in the closet and in love with each other, Dean and Roman were grateful for that. They were both known all over the world and it was difficult to keep their relationship a secret. At least they had that small advantage within the company.

Everyone knew Dean and Roman have been best friends for a long time. No one in the company questions why they always travel together. Why they visit each other in their private locker rooms. Or why they get their rooms next to each other at the hotel in every city. Two years ago the best friends fell in love and its been nothing but hiding their love ever since. Both Dean and Roman hated it but knew it was for the best. Personally and professionally. They weren't ready to deal with their families, co-workers, friends, or bosses knowing about them. It would change everything, and probably not for the better. They didn't want to risk their careers or images in the public eye. That's just the way it was; and so far, they were doing a pretty good job of keeping their relationship a secret. As time passed, it was becoming easier. They weren't necessarily sure that was a good thing.

...

Davenport, Iowa. That was the WWE's latest stop, before they finally were able to get a couple days off. Dean and Roman couldn't wait to get time together alone. The grueling tour they were on prevented them from spending time together. The show was over and Dean made his way to his boyfriends locker room once he had gathered all his things. No one was around so he went on in without knocking and closed the door behind him, locking it. "Ready to go babe?"

Roman was putting his damp hair in a tight bun. "Yup, almost." He responded. A smile formed on his face when Dean wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Can't wait to get alone time with you." Roman heard Dean mumble against his shoulder. "Me too baby. Let's get going. We have an early flight tomorrow. The couple decided to stay at the hotel for the night and catch an early flight home the next day. The usual screaming fans were heard in the background as they made their way to their rental car, which was parked in the parking area inside of the arena. Fans couldn't get a glimpse of them, luckily. As usual, Roman placed their bags in the trunk and walked to the drivers side. Before he could open the door, Dean turned him around and pinned him against the car. The Samoan wasn't really surprised. Dean usually gets needy when they can't get alone time for more more than a few days. He never complains about Dean wanting him, although this wasn't the best place right now. "Babe, someone is going to see us." He whispered with widened eyes.

"There's no one around." Dean motioned around them with his hand. All he wanted was a kiss. He could never get enough of Roman's kisses.

"Let's just wait until we get to the hotel okay? We've been careful to far, let's not blow it." Roman continued to whisper.

Dean knew Roman was right. There was literally no one around but better safe than sorry. "Okay you're right." Since no one was around, Dean decided to just peck Roman's lips quickly. It lasted less than a minute, really.

"Hey! You're Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose!"

Dean and Roman jumped and separated when they heard a voice yell out. They turned around to see a guy wearing an AJ Styles shirt. He was standing a few feet away from them. Oh God. Did he see something? The guy had a serious look on his face but it quickly turned into a wide grin once he realized the moment he had just interrupted "You guys were kissing." The looks on Roman and Dean's faces turned to ones of complete horror. This could not be happening. Security made their presence known and got a hold of the fan. "Our apologies gentleman. He sneaked in here but we'll get him out immediately." One of the security guards said.

"I was not trying to sneak in!" the fan raised an eyebrow and responded as if he was offended. "After the show I was walking to my car and I just started wandering and ended up in here." he lied.

"Yeah right. Let's go buddy." the security guard said.

"Uh, no." Roman stopped them. "He's fine. He's with us."

The fan's eyes widened in surprise . The security guards gave Roman a questionable look but eventually let the fan go and made their way back to the hallways of the arena. The young looking fan went back to grinning like he was overly excited about something. "So, you guys are like together, aren't you?"

"Shhh!" Dean exclaimed in a panic. This was all his fault. All because he was one impatient fucker who wanted to get intimate with his secret lover. He really blew it this time. How were they going to deal with this? Dean figured Roman would come up with something. He always did. His man was smart as hell. That was one of the reasons he fell in love with him after all.

"Don't say another word and get in the car." Roman said seriously and opened the back door of their rental car.

The fan could tell that Roman and Dean were annoyed and even a little concerned. Actually, very much concerned. "Umm, I'm sorry for bothering you. I actually did sneak in here but I just wanted to meet AJ Styles. I'm a huge fan and...I sorta ended up over where you guys were. I'll just leave..."

"You're not leaving." Roman sternly said. "Get in the car," he repeated. "We need to have a small chat."

...

Dean and Roman practically dragged the fan into Roman's hotel room when they got to the place they were staying at for the night. They dropped their bags on the floor and turned to face the guy who had caught them kissing. The man who was a WWE fan and like any other fan, would go running to social media to talk about what he had seen. "Alright kid, what's it going to take for you to keep your mouth shut?" Roman asked right off the bat.

The WWE fan raised an eyebrow, much like he did back at the arena when he actually felt offended by the security guard. "First of all, I'm not a kid. I'm 26 years old; don't call me kid. I have a name. It's Seth Rollins. Second of all, what are you talking about?" With no care in the slightest, Seth walked over to the bed and sat on it. "Keep my mouth shut about what?" He watched as Roman and Dean shifted uncomfortably on their feet. "Oh, you're talking about me seeing you guys kiss? I'm not gonna say anything!" He waved his hand dismissively. He suddenly pouted his bottom lip a bit. "I'm hungry. Can I go now?"

This guy was something else. Roman and Dean thought. He certainly had a smart mouth on him and he was a bit of a brat. "Why should we believe you won't say anything?" Dean asked. "No offense but you WWE fans are blabber mouths."

"You guys are in the closet, right?" Seth asked bluntly and seriously. One thing about Seth you should know, he could be a goof ball and asshole at sometimes but he knew when he needed to be serious about something. This was one of this moments. He watched as the couple standing before him hesitantly nodded their heads in response. It's not like they could deny it. He saw them kissing for crying out loud! "I know what it's like to be in the closet." Seth started truthfully and he could see the surprised look on Dean and Roman's faces. "I'm out now but when I was hiding who I was...I always feared someone finding out and outing me. I feared getting outed, just like I'm sure you guys have that feeling right now but I would never "out" someone. I had the opportunity to come out when I was ready and I would never take that personal decision and opportunity away from someone else. I wouldn't have liked someone taking it away from me."

There was dead silence as the couple registered everything that Seth just revealed to them. Was he being honest? That was the question floating around in both Roman and Dean's head. After a few more minutes of silence, Seth spoke again.

"Okay, now I'm really hungry." He rubbed his flat stomach slowly. "Either you let me leave or you buy me food." Rollins fell back on the comfortable bed and spread his arms, feeling the soft sheets underneath him. "You can't just kidnap someone and not feed them at least."

Dean and Roman slowly turned to looked at each other. Looks like they were staying in Davenport, Iowa a little longer.

So much for finally getting alone time...

* * *

 **A/N: Really hoping this writers block doesn't come back to bite me again.**

 **Thoughts on this first chapter of my new story?**

 **REVIEW, LIKE, FOLLOW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Seth moaned as he bit into his cheeseburger. He owned a crossfit gym and he wasn't exactly a fan of unhealthy food but he needed this after such a long day of not eating much of anything. He was way too excited about the show to even think about eating. Seth's friends thought he acted like a so called fan girl but he didn't care. He was who he was. The petite man could feel Roman and Dean looking at him so he turned to face them. "Want a bite?" he asked as he pointed to the cheeseburger.

Both Dean and Roman shook their heads slowly. They stood by the bed and watched Seth eat at the small table. "I'm sorry babe. This is all my fault." Dean whispered.

Roman shook his head. "No it's not. Don't blame yourself."

The auburn man knew that would be Roman's response. The Samoan was too nice and loved him way to much to put the fault on him for anything. Dean bit his lip as he continued to watch Seth. He wondered how he managed to put those extremely tight skinny jeans on. "So what do we do now? He said he won't say anything. You heard his story. He knows what it's like. I think he's being genuine."

"Our situation is way different than his. He didn't have to worry about fans and media. We have a lot more to lose."

"I can hear everything you're saying, you know." Seth suddenly said, with his mouth full. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and swallowed quickly. "Just because you have more to lose doesn't mean it was any less hard on me to come out. Anyways, it's really late so I'm leaving. I need sleep." Seth got up from his chair and made a beeline for the door. He go startled when a large hand slammed the door shut, preventing him from leaving. He turned around and came face to face with Roman. He looked up at the large man with widened eyes. He was so close to him, practically pinning him against the door. Seth began to breathe deep, suddenly he became nervous about Roman being so close to him. Was Roman going to hurt him? Then, it would really be a kidnapping. Seth somehow found the courage to speak. He guessed it was the stubbornness in him. "You can't keep me in here for ever. I have a life to get back to and I'm sure you do too. Please, I already told you I'm not going to tell anyone. I would never out someone."

It wasn't until now that Roman realized how brown and wide Seth's eyes were. The guy actually looked scared so Roman took a step back. He would never hurt someone. Not outside of the ring anyway. He was just scared. Most people probably didn't think Roman Reigns got scared but he did. And he was feeling just that right now. He didn't think Seth was a liar. He just couldn't risk their secret getting out. Seth would probably not tell anyone intentionally but it could come out accidentally. Seth was right. They couldn't keep him there forever, so...where do they do from here?

Dean raised an eyebrow as he watched Roman and Seth stand so close to each other. There was no jealously. He felt some type of way about it but jealousy definitely wasn't it.

A cell phone started to ring and it wasn't until the third ring that Seth realized it was his. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the called ID. Time flew by and none of them had realized it. It was now morning. "It's my friend, Sami. I have to answer. It was his turn to open up my gym this morning. Something must have gone wrong. Please let me answer." Roman gave him a nod. "Sami what's up?" He squinted his eyes as he heard Sami tell him that he needed to get to the gym. Sami needed to talk to him. He sounded upset. "I'll be right there." He hung up and looked at Roman and looked past his shoulder at Dean. "I have to go. Something's wrong at the gym.''

Dean signed. They had no choice but to let him go. Personally, he believed Seth wouldn't say anything. Roman was much more paranoid than him though so Roman would not make it that easy.

"We'll go with you" Roman said.

Seth raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"We could us a good work out." Roman grabbed their bags. "Let's go. We'll take our rental car."

Seth rolled his eyes. He was clearly annoyed. "It's not like we have any other choice. You guys kidnapped me and my car is still at the arena. If something happens to my car, your paying to get it fixed." Seth opened the door and left towards the elevator.

"So now we're gonna follow him everywhere?" Dean sounded annoyed. "He's right you know. We have a house show in two days. We need just let the guy be. He won't say anything."

"I just want to be absolutely sure." Roman shrugged. "Just for today. Let's keep an eye on him. I know we'll eventually have to leave. We don't have a choice."

There was no reason for them to go with Seth but Dean somewhat didn't mind. "Okay fine. Let's go." He briefly pecked Roman's lips and they went to go look for Seth. He was waiting for the elevator, arms crossed and he was pouting. Dean couldn't help but to smirk a little.

...

Dean and Roman were in awe at how large the crossfit gym was. They watched as Seth ran into some guys arms and kissed him on the lips. "Hi baby." Seth wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and kissed his lips again. They hadn't seen each other in a couple of days. Finn had family stuff to take care of and Seth didn't want to get in the way of Finn and his family so he told him to do what he had to do, no matter how long it took. He knew how important family was to Finn. "I missed you."

"Missed you too." Seth's boyfriend smiled at him and then turned to look at the two guys that entered the gym right behind Seth. "Who are they?" he tilted his head towards Dean and Roman.

Seth wanted to roll his eyes but decided against it. _These are the guys that technically kidnapped me._ Seth thought to himself. "Come, I'll introduce you." The couple held hands as they walked towards the professional wrestlers. "Babe, this is Dean and Roman, professional wrestlers. Dean, Roman, this is my boyfriend Finn Balor."

"Nice to meet ya." Finn's heavy Irish accent was deep.

"You too." Roman responded. Dean said nothing. He was too busy observing the way Finn held Seth by the waist.

"Knowing my boyfriend here, he probably kidnapped you from the show last night and dragged you here, right?" Finn laughed. Dean and Roman shifted on their feet uncomfortably. If only this guys knew they were doing the kidnapping, not the other way around.

Seth pouted. "I did not kidnap them. I ran into them at a diner after the show and simply asked them if they wanted to check out the gym. They agreed to stay a little longer to check it out." Rollins explained so easily. Knowing it was a lie, Dean and Roman were impressed at how quickly Seth was able to hide the real reason they ended up there. He was keeping his word for the most part.

"Thank goodness you're here." Seth's business partner and best friend, Sami Zayn ran over to them. "Seth, I have to talk to you. It's important." Based on the look on his face, it was clear that something was bothering him.

Seth looked concerned about his best friend. Something was wrong. "Okay, let's go to the office in the back and talk. I'll be back." He announced and walked away with Sami. Dean and Roman couldn't help but notice the dirty look Sami gave Finn as he walked away.

Finn turned to Dean and Roman. "Go ahead and look around and help yourself. Seth has done an amazing job with this place. I'm sure you'll love it." With that, Finn walked away. As Dean and Roman looked around and they had to admit, the place was pretty awesome. Seth and his friend had put a lot of hard work into the place and it showed. The place was full so it was obvious that they knew what they were doing.

After checking out everything there was to look at, Roman and Dean made their way back towards the entrance. They heard a door slam and turned to see Seth walking over to where Finn was. He was upset, and crying. Dean and Roman were too far away to hear what exactly Seth was telling Finn but they could tell it was nothing good. He continued to cry harder and pushed Finn before he ran away. He ran past Dean and Roman and exited out of the place. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. Sami and Finn started to argue in front of everyone. Something was telling Dean and Roman that they should go check on Seth, which they did.

The secret lovers found Seth sitting on a bench, wiping the tears that were falling down his cheeks. They couldn't help but feel bad for him. "You okay?" Roman asked once they were standing in front of the heartbroken man.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I mean, I just found out my boyfriend of two years has been cheating on me but yeah...I'm perfectly fine!" Seth snapped. His eyes were now red. He was embarrassed. Seth actually believed Finn was different and now he felt like a fool. The worst part was that this happened in front of Roman and Dean. He didn't know why he wished Dean and Roman didn't see him like this. "Can you guys just leave me alone? I told you guys I wasn't going to say anything and I meant it. Just leave." Seth said harshly.

Dean and Roman looked at each other. Something in them told them to believe Seth, but at the same time, they didn't want to leave him. Not this way. They could see it in Seth's eyes and body language that he was tired. Maybe he needed a break from Davenport, Iowa. "Why don't you come on the road with us?"

Seth stood up and sniffled as he wiped his face. "What?

"We go back on the road in a couple of days. You should come with us. You need the distraction right? I'm sure your friend Sami can help you out with the gym. What do you say?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "You want me to go with you so you can keep an eye on me and make sure I don't say anything. Which, for the last time, I'm not going to!"

Dean shook his head. "I promise you, that's not why we're inviting you to go on the road with us." He knew that wasn't Roman's intentions. And they certainly weren't his either. They really felt bad for Seth and thought he could use the distraction. He looked so broken. They just wanted to help him. They both couldn't stand seeing him like this. The couple was confused as to why they felt this way. This guy was a complete stranger, yet they felt like they needed to somehow...protect him. It was weird and it certainly kept the couple thinking.

"We can introduce you to AJ Styles. You said you're a huge fan of his, right?" Roman asked softly.

Seth's reddened eyes widened. "Really? You'll introduce us?" the two-toned man said in surprised. Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes. "This is all part of your plan, isn't it? Give me what I want so that I keep my mouth shut."

"We know we don't have to do something like that now." Dean said. "We believe you won't say anything. Roman and I just thought you would like to be somewhere else other than here." he shrugged.

Every instinct was telling Seth to go with Roman and Dean. They were right, he didn't want to be here, dealing with Finn who would no doubt try to apologize and try to get him back. That was definitely not going to happen. Sami was such a great friend, he was certain the Canadian wouldn't mind running things at the gym. He would certainly understand if he needed to time to get over Finn and what he had done. Seth practically talked himself into it. "Fine, I'll go with you. And you already said you'll let me meet AJ. Can't take it back." Seth sniffled again and rubbed his watery eyes.

"Hey, we never break a promise." Roman smiled at him sweetly. The Samoan had a contagious smile. Seth couldn't help but to smile back, as did Dean.

Dean was oddly relieved to see Seth smiling.

"So, where is the next show?" Seth asked curoisuly. He could slowly feel the excitement growing inside of him. He was really going to travel with two of the biggest superstars in WWE. AND he was going to meet AJ. It was a dream come true.

"Get ready Seth, we're heading to the big apple."


End file.
